The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional systems, it may be desirable to perform actions on records within the system. For example, an entity may desire to open a record within the system, alter one or more characteristics of the record within the system, etc. Unfortunately, conventional accessing of records has been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of accessing a record within a particular context (e.g., accessing one or more objects containing the record) in the system may involve manually searching the context within the system (e.g., manually looking through one or more objects for the record). For example, when a user desires to view a record in a contact context, they may need to access a contacts tab in a user interface, find the record within the contacts object, and select the record from within the object. Additionally, if the user wants to determine related lists that the record appears on, they need to individually access all other objects to look for the record. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that simplify record access.